Someone's Watching You
by lilly1720
Summary: twilight takes a totally different turn, same characters different plot sorta and its way serious, and if ur used to my writing humor and dumb this is like the total opposite : still read & review
1. Chapter 1

_Someone's Watching you...._

_The Un'Known side of Twilight...._

_(sorry I' am writing this on NOTEPAD 'cuz were I' am they don't have word or anything on their computer! Ugh! Anyhow please reply~ :)!)_

_It was 3 in the morning and I heard a slight noise, almost like a cough. I got up and my heart started to beat like the pound of a drum. Was it Charlie? I got up and looked down the banister and saw that only the lamp was on in the living room. The lamp Charlie always put on. Clearly he wasn't down there, he was asleep. So I walked down the hall to Charlie's bedroom. I opened the door. And heard the sound of loud snoring. The snoring that you had to be in a deep sleep to make the noise. So I walked back to my bed room and thought, oh my mind must be playing tricks on me, stupid Bella. I layed my head down on the pillow and fell back to sleep..._

_Now it was 4 in the morning and I woke up again, but I didn't hear anything, I just had a strange gut feeling, like someone was watching me. So I reached for the mase and held it in my hand. I whispered lightly, 'is someone there? Because my father is the freaking cheif of police, it would be wise to leave.' 'I know.' someone said lightly and a dark figure emurged from the darkness in the corner of my room. The figure just looked like a siloete of a man, a perfectly sculpted man. The figure moved and jumped lightly from my window...._

_I woke up again but to the sound of my alarm, it was now 6:30. So I got up, jumped in the shower, and put my hair up in the towel and ran down stairs to get breakfast. I didn't bother telling Charlie about last night. He'd round up the whole police force and say, 'anything for my Bella.' He's so predicable._

_I walked up to the bathroom and applyed my make-up and went back to my room, grabbed my backpack, and walked back down the steps. "" Bye Charlie." I said and walked out the door and got into my car._

_By the time I got to the parking lot I was already running to the school doors. It was only 5 minutes till the late bell rang, and I really don't need a detention to make my day a whole lot better. I ran almost right through the doors and right to my first class not even bothering to go to my locker. I had bio. I walked into the class and right to my seat.  
" Okay right next to one of my greatest star students, Jasper Cullen." the bio teacher said, " It's like he's been here for almost 200 years!" I sat down and said my good share of 'hi's'. " Hello, my name is Jasper, as you already know." he said,  
" Yeah, I guess." " Okay class take out your notebooks, we will be using the mircoscope and you will have to record all the juicy details about what you see." I took a deep breathe, " Fun." i sighed.  
Bio class was over with and I really think I broke my hand writing so much._

_So it was French next, which you don't need to know about, then lunch._

_I stared at my lunch, and Angela shot me a glance, ' this is why I bring my lunch to school, so the only good thing here is the salad.' she said.  
'Great, so I'll die if I eat this gunk?' I asked and made a chuckle.  
'Yeah, really I think someone DID die from it.' Ben said.  
' Ben you stupid , stupid jerk she was talking to me.' Angela said.  
'Well'  
'Just go...' Angela said and Ben walked away to Eric.  
'So.... would I die?' I asked.  
'Probably'  
'Hey who are those people?' I asked and looked at Jasper. 'I mean I know one of the guys, but who are the others'  
'Oh those are the Hale's. And they arn't people! They are aliens I say...' Jessica said and chuckled.  
'Really, Jasper seems pretty normal.' 'Yeah well he has a different last name, he and the girl Rosalie, the one with the dark hair.' Angela said.  
'Oh.... ' I let out a little gasp.  
'Oh my god! And they are like together! The one who's like goldened haired is with Alice and the big one is with Rosalie' Jessica said.  
'But arn't they related?' I asked.  
'Um, no! The super dad is like 25 or something and adopted them'  
'Maybe he'll adoapt me!' Angela said.  
'Snap out of it! It's their spell!' Jess. said._

_I picked up my tray of food and through it into the trash can. And walked over to the 'Hale' table. 'Hi.' i said and smiled, 'so your the Hale's?' I said.  
'Yes and how did you know that?' Alice said.  
'Well.... you know teen girls like to gosip.' I smiled.  
'So you gossip about us?' Alice said and she turned furious.  
'No! I mean I was just making an um..... iques (Author's Note: Sorry about that! I really can't spell :( ) ' i said.  
'Alice please don't,' Jasper said. 'I know you....you sit next to me in bio, and in English....' I said.  
'I know.... ' 'I just wanted to get to know who you are, I mean we're just gonna set next to each other for the rest of the year, we've got to know each other right...' I was such a terrible lier, all I wanted to know is if the gossip Jessica told me was really true, oh course it probably wasn't.  
'Yeah, ' Alice said, ' If I don't help it,' 'Please stop the bickering! ' Rosalie said. ' For god's sake you don't even know each other... really...' she looked as if he stopped here self from saying anything or she said something that was not sopposto say. 'Yeah I don't evening know your names.' I said, lie 2.  
'Well I' am Rosalie, this is Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.' They nodded all but Alice as Rosalie pointed to them as she called them off, one by one.  
'Well it's been a pleasure, but I have um, band practice.' I said and walked away. Lie 3.... band practice...._


	2. Chapter 2 : Those Little Lies

_**Chapter 2- Those Little Lies…**_

I didn't go to band practice, of course, because I don't really have it. So I walked to the bathroom and broke out my iphone. I pressed my finger to 'safari'. Then went to google. Or I could have gotten the google app. Do they have that?

I started to type in 'Doctor Carlisle Hale' and then it took me to s million different links. 'Carlisle Hale has achevieved 15 awards for most outstanding doctor' and 'in 1918 he made doctor of the year.' I took a deep breathe in and my face probably turned snow white. In 1918…. But he couldn't be that old. It's just imposable. He was 25 not….

"Hey Bella, you in here?" it was Angela.

I brought my feet up onto the toilet yet she could probably see thru the cracks in the stale. I smelled her perfume so I could tell she was near. "Bella?" she said again.

The door next to me opened and I heard it slam. "Ang. She isn't in here, shut up." It was Haylee. I didn't really know her all to well.

"Well, um, do you know where she is?" Angela asked.

"Dah, no way, Jose." And she walked to the sink. And then out the door.

"Weird, so she isn't in school at all." Angela sighed and turned away.

I felt like getting up and telling her that I was here. But another part of me told me to stay, the sleuth. I pressed the 'on' button and slide my finger to unlock the phone. I clicked 'safari' again and it to me to the google page. So I taped the link about what happened in 1918…

_'Dr. Carlisle Hale was awarded 'Best Doctor of 1918', for his act in trying to save people from the Spanish Influenza. At the time the Spanish Influenza was tragic. He was challenged and swallowed by all the patients that got thrown at him. Sadly at the time the knowledge about flu's and such was not as great as today, thus causing numerous people to die. Many children either lost their parents and or they died. But Dr. Hale tried his best and acted as if he'd been a doctor for hundreds of years._

_- Kellun Hilbert _

_Associated press (1918)'_

All I could do was to calm down…. I knew that for a person to be _that_ old he'd have to be one of three things,

1.a vampire

angel

a werewolf or something….


	3. Chapter 3: my Encounter: supernatural

Chapter 3: my little encounter with a strange super-natural force

I turned my phone off and slide it into my pocket, opened the door and ran out of the bathroom to my car. School was almost over, so what bad could ditching early do?

I reached for my car keys then I stopped in a second to see a dark figure at my car. I paused and started to hear my heart beat. The figure moved and jumped out of my vision. I ran to my car and looked up but saw nothing, at all. What could move so fast and silent? So I jumped into my car and drove out of the parking lot. While I was driving home I was thinking about Carlisle, he had to be a vampire, and the creature near my car could have been to. Nothing could be so beautifully shaped and silent. Nothing… but why would a vampire be a doctor?

I quickly pulled into my driveway and opened the door with a shaking wrist. I saw that Charlie was home and now I could tell that he would ask why I was home so early. And he did,

"Bella your home a few minutes early."

"Yeah I didn't go to my locker, since I didn't use it today." I said, it was a lie but not really, I didn't use my locker at all today, "Well I got a lot of work to do,"

"Well okay…" he said looking up from his sports magazine.

I ran up the steps and into my room, just to see the creature… again. It was sitting on my rocking chair and looking at my pictures of my mom and me. I shook my head. "It was you all along." I said starring at Jasper.

He looked up and his face was less tense, "I need to tell you something." He said.

"So you think that breaking into my house to tell me is the thing to do?"

"Well it wasn't the first time." He said with a dark chuckle.

"Listen," I said, "it's kinda freaky."

"I know, but it's complicated."

"So you're a psychotic vampire stalker." I raised my voice. The words just poured out of my mouth.

"How… what!" he said.

"I just assumed. I mean the Carlisle guy was around in 1918 and that left me with a list of possibilities."

"How, how do you know this?" he was strangely calm.

"Well I mean you can't be dangerous, unless you fest on the morgue like it's a super market." I said,

He looked as if he could have flushed, "you didn't answer my question." He rolled his perfect eyes.

"Well at least you didn't kill them. It's better than just letting them root." I mumbled half to myself; I lost control with my sort of dark humor vomit.

"Still, and anyway old blood taste bad, like old meat to you humans."

"Oh," I breathed, "and I went to the bathroom and searched Carlisle Hale on my phone."

"Technology." He mumbled.

"So your really old too?" I sighed and went to sit on my bed.

"You could say so."

…


	4. Chapter 4 : Love Hurts

Chapter 4: Vampires aren't so bad, now I'll tell u what's really bad… love.

We sat on my bad and talked for a while about nothing really. Like friends would talk. About why I only had a father and how my mother died. I never liked the topic but I would cry and then laugh at the moments that I once shared with my loving mother.

He leaped put of my window and went to his home, I assumed. It's a little weird to say that you knew a vampire. Yet I told him that I would never tell a single soul, or my diary, which I never even used. I think that maybe I could call him my first real friend in forks. I only really knew him for today but we know more about each other than more people who I've known for a longer time…

It was now the next day after my first real encounter with a vampire. It was night. After I would read till like twelve and then stare at my ceiling waiting for sleep to take me. But this time I didn't get to sleep at around twelve thirty. I just couldn't, all I could think about was Jasper. Would he come back again? He got what he needed, probably. But I kind of wanted for him to come back. Not just to find out the juicy details about being immortal, but that his stories would last a lifetime to tell and I enjoyed him talking. There was something about the way that we talked the day or two before. Some magic, like we've known each other for a while.

A tear dripped from my eye as I lay there thinking about if he would ever come back. And then remembering us talking about my mother:

_"Bella, I want to ask something." He said._

_"Yeah…"_

_"When I was looking at your pictures I realized that they all had your mother in them, when you where little. But as the pictures went by they stopped having her in them. When you were what like six?" He said, "Is she deceased?"_

_I looked at the floor of my bedroom and a tear fell from my face and onto my left leg. "Yeah," I managed to say._

_"If it's a hard topic for you to deal with, I understand."_

_"No, it's fine. It was years ago." I whipped my tear with my hand. "Okay, I'll tell you…."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Death That I could forget

"_I was six, and I had a wonderful life, full of laughter and hugging and such." I started to say, "and I thought everything was okay. Until I found one day my mother went to the store…"_

_"And she never came back?" he guessed._

_"Yeah, but it's kinda a long story. Well not really."_

_"Okay, proceed."_

_"Well like I was saying she went to the store. She had to get some eggs or something. Well I went down stares to ask my dad when she'd come home and he said, "she'll be back in a few honey, she's just getting food for school and dinner and I know you, you don't wanna starve." He said, I smiled and walked away up stares. _

_I stared at my clock and it said 4:30 and she left at 3:30, I was a math wiz then and I knew that she was gone for an hour. So I started to worry. Then we got a phone call and I heard my dad yell crying. And he hung the phone up with a smash. _

_He told me everything, not even as if I was a child, as if I was a grown woman. "Bella, I have- I have to tell you something. The sheriff called and told me that there was an armed robbery at the super market and your mother was one of the victims. She didn't want to hand them over her credit card, for the sake of you, so they shot her seven times and well of course…. She died Bella. I know you can understand this." He said trying not to cry to hard._

_"Daddy, its okay, you can cry all you want. And I understand." I said and started to cry. "I'm gonna miss her daddy." I said and buried my head into his chest. _

_"Hun, the police men killed him, so at least he paid the price." He looked into my eyes and heeled me tight."_

_We were silent for a while, and I didn't even cry much at retelling the story. He sat closer to me and I did to. I could fell the oldness of his skin even when he didn't touch me. I turned to look at him and he did to. We drew out faces closer and our lips touched, just a short innocent kiss. _

_"I have to leave." He said and jumped out the window before I could say goodbye._

…


	6. Chapter 6: part I of II

This all happened too fast.

It's was not my intention to fall in love with Jasper. Yes his hair is so perfect, and yes his smile is to die for, and his teeth are gorgeous, and everything is lovely. BUT IT WAS NOT MY INTENTION!

I ran to the window and was going to scream at him, but he was out of my sight. I would have said....

'Wait! This all happened too fast. I can't even tell if I'm in love with you. I've only known you for a day…


	7. Chapter 6: Part II of II

(Jasper's POV)

I ran back from Bella's ready to kill myself. I needed to go, needed to leave her forever!

Before I hurt her…

Before she hurt me

Why did I kiss her! I've only known her for one day. It was stupid and outrageous! Nothing could turn back time now.

She's probably sitting in her bed, wondering what just happened. She didn't even say goodbye, or goodnight.

I was home.

I walked up the steps to the colonial home, in which I reside in. The winding staircase was dark and empty, no sign of Rose near. Edward and Alice were probably upstairs or in the sunken den. And Rose was either shopping or with Emm. Carlisle was at work, and Esme was probably hunting.


	8. Chapter 7: Jasper

Jasper…

The name, sounded so perfect and everything sounded so perfect. I couldn't help but to sigh. Now he was gone, and I just wanted to kiss him again…but I know, I know I couldn't. I barely even know him. And he barely even knows me, so yeah, how could this be possible.

Its 2 o'clock in the morning, he'd be long gone by now. (And not to mention I should be asleep by now, but nnooo) So I lay there, on my bed, cold and confused. _Maybe I should go under the covers, then I'd be comfortable…. _My mind was at war, again._ You know!! Hello!! School tomorrow, go to sleep!! You'll regret it in the morning! _Shut up! I know I will!!!…

_Oh well that was convenient (I went to sleep)_

I woke up the next morning, even more confused. There was blood on the floor next to my bed.

"Ahhhhhhhh." I screamed, I couldn't help it, why was there blood on, my floor. Was I bleeding?

I scrambled checking my bed for blood, and checking my body, but there was nothing. Not a drop. Charlie walked in, greaattttt.

"What happened Bells?" he asked, he didn't even notice the blood.

"What." I couldn't tell him, I figured he'd be better if he didn't know. "Ohhh, nothing, I just had a bad dream"

"Well, okay." He said and walked out of the room.

_Maybe only you can see it…. Or maybe this whole Jasper thing is getting to 'ya. _

Hmmm, maybe it's right, or maybe I'm losing my mind.

I walked out of the house and opened my car door and drove to school in a hurry. I tried to get him out of my head and told myself that I didn't like him, but I couldn't. The more I told myself I didn't like him, the more I needed to see his face. So I was on my way to school and hit a squirrel. I stopped the car and looked out my window.

"Sh-." I said but stopped myself. There was no squirrel. Oh my god, I'm losing my freaking mind here!!!!

"Ok, ok, so you didn't hit anything, guess that's better…" then a body jumped on the back section of my car and I could hear the hard breathing as the person or thing slammed its body against the back window of my truck…..


End file.
